


Sexting

by MioA_15



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Sexting, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioA_15/pseuds/MioA_15
Summary: Puedes adivinar por el contorno de la imagen difuminada, que no tiene el bra. Te está mostrando todo aquello que imaginaste. Sin ningún tipo de timidez, sin nada más que pidiendo una simple opinión. Tragas pesado.Intentas no abrirla, pero la curiosidad mató al gato ¿No?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No... No creo que ESTO sea de Shaft y Aniplex XD

** SEXTING **

_Usuario en línea._

"Yo~"

"Sayaka! ¿Qué te tiene este sábado por la noche? ¿Salimos?"

"Lo siento, Kyou, hoy me veo con Kamijou-kun."

Sabes que esa frase te duele. Escuece en el fondo de tu alma y tus ojos comienzan a arder. Sin embargo, sacudes la cabeza y vuelves a agradecer que no estés frente a ella para tener que tapar tus reales emociones. Después de todo ¿Quién puede juzgarte en la soledad de tu apartamento?

"Entonces ¿Por qué me escribes?" Te preguntas si sonaste demasiado frívola, pero Sayaka está tipeando rápido. Al parecer, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya que Madoka de seguro debe estar con Homura. "Es que estoy a punto de ir a comprar y no tengo ganas de patear traseros por si me roban"

"Quiero pedirte una opinión. Ya sabes, amiga a amiga"

Claro... amigas... Sacudes la cabeza, con ironía, mientras aprietas el aparato. Estás a punto de abandonarlo e ir a ver una película, pero sin embargo, la curiosidad te mata. ¿Qué tanto puede interesar saber a Sayaka, como para dejar su orgullo de lado? Ese maldito orgullo por el que simplemente te embobó desde la primera vez que la viste.

"Adelante, dime" Te aventuras. Sabes que tarde o temprano irás a arrepentirte, es más que seguro que Sayaka pida una opinión para ese chico bueno para nada.

Reposas tu cabeza contra la pared, sentada contra el respaldar de la cama, suspirando. Tus cabellos caen libremente, ya que lo has desatado y te queda a los costados de tu cuerpo. Acaricias unas hebras, un poco nerviosa. Acomodas ahora mejor tu ropa. Tienes una ligera impresión de que algo pasará, pero no sabes cuál es la magnitud de ello.

"Quiero que me digas si esto me queda bien"

_Una foto ha sido enviada._

Dudas.

Crees que quizás es una broma o algo así, después de todo, Sayaka tiene la suficiente confianza para creer en sí misma. Quizás es una de esas bromas ridículas que hace sobre el coito heterosexual, donde ella ríe y tú le sigues el juego, ya que no sabes qué contestar.

Otro suspiro.

_De acuerdo, a ver qué tienes para ofrecer ahora._

Sin embargo, el refresco te queda atragantado en la garganta y estás a punto de escupirlo, ya que esta foto ha superado con creces a cualquier ridícula broma de mal gusto. Sayaka solía bromear con sexo y lo sabes. Desde que crecieron y están cerca de los veinte, ella sólo ha estado haciendo cosas así, pero...

Ahora todo es diferente.

La ves prácticamente en ropa interior y es una lencería muy desvergonzada, para tu gusto.

_¿Esto te pondrás para ese imbécil? Qué suerte tiene, puta madre._ Piensas para tus adentros, algo apesadumbrada.

Ahí está ella, en esa foto tan sensual. Tiene un conjunto de encaje azul mar, donde la piel tersa y suave resalta contrastante con esa blancura que posee. Su mirada, se podría estimar, que es atrevida; tiene una sonrisa escondida y las mejillas un poco coloreadas. No lleva maquillaje, tal como acabas de notarlo.

Tensas los dedos de los pies.

Acaricias tu cuello y bajas tus gráciles dedos por el escote de tu blusa negra.

Apoyas tu cabeza contra la pared, un poco agitada.

Es imposible no imaginarla entre tus brazos, acariciando esa piel, besando su cabello, escuchándola suspirar. Tampoco se te hace increíble el hecho de que te permite desabrochar su bra, para liberar sus pechos y mostrártelos con la gracia de su cuerpo, también desnudando su alma.

Sin embargo, estas cosas sólo quedarán en el cajón de situaciones inconfesables.

Por nada del mundo, debe enterarse que fantaseas sexualmente con ella y que es usual que a veces, en la soledad de tu habitación, te masturbas, imaginando que la haces tuya cada segundo de la noche, como si fuera la primera y la última.

Recapacitas que dejaste de contestar un largo tiempo y tratas de escribir, con los dedos temblorosos, escuchando con avidez cómo el corazón está descontrolado en tus oídos.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?"

De verdad estás tentada de decirle lo hermosa que se ve, lo deseable que la notas y las ganas de besar ese escote y el abdomen como si en ello se te fuera la vida. Muerdes tu labio inferior y refrenas las lágrimas que se agolpan en tus ojos.

Nunca será tuya.

"¿Qué te parece? Aw, no te hagas la tonta, ¿Cuántas veces nos vimos en traje de baño? Esto es lo mismo, Kyoko"

Sabes que tiene razón, pero lo que ella no tiene idea es que la amas profundamente.

"Bueno, pero avisa. Puedo estar con gente."

"¿Tienes algo que contarme? ¿Sales con alguien? Con tantos años, nunca conocí un novio tuyo. ¡No me ocultes ese tipo de cosas! ¿Eh?"

Está bromeando. Hasta te la puedes imaginar sonriendo como tú, imitándote de mala manera, sólo porque según sus palabras " _Esa sonrisa ladina es muy hermosa"._ Sacudes la cabeza, tratando de despejarte y buscas en la mesa de luz, una caja de pockys para descargarte con algo mientras sientes que poco a poco, la conversación sube de tono.

Tienes la ligera sospecha de que esto, recién empieza.

Suspiras por segunda o tercera vez en esa noche.

"¿Qué crees? ¿Estás jodiendo? ¿Yo de novia?"

"No morirás sin conocer a nadie. O concertaré citas para ti. ¡Kamijou-kun tiene muchos amigos y son muy guapos! Seguro que uno debe gustarte."

Maldices en voz alta, a punto de revolear el aparato a la mierda e irte a dormir. Aún así, algo en tus entrañas hace que te quedes mirando la pantalla como una idiota y las lágrimas mojan el teclado táctil, poco a poco.

_Te amo, estúpida._

"Paso, paso, haha. Por ahora sólo estoy interesada en terminar la carrera. Estoy segura que eso hará sentirse orgulloso a mi padre" _También lo hago para verte, porque si no estudio, te irás aún más lejos y te extrañaré un montón, Sayaka..._

"Mou... Bueno, pero si cambias de parecer, pídeme. ¡Mírame! En mi primera cita con Kamijou-kun, después de que él y Hitomi rompieran~. Estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? Quizás hoy lleguemos a segunda base... ¿Qué opinas de esto?"

_Una foto ha sido enviada._

No, no, no... ¿Qué clase de propuestas estás haciendo? La empiezas a odiar, pero sabes muy bien que no está al corriente de lo mucho que te mueres por ella. No sabe que llevas ese pecado interno de tocarte mientras miras sus fotos, aquellas que se tomaron un par de veces.

Puedes adivinar por el contorno de la imagen difuminada, que no tiene el bra. Te está mostrando todo aquello que imaginaste. Sin ningún tipo de timidez, sin nada más que pidiendo una simple opinión. Tragas pesado.

Intentas no abrirla, pero la curiosidad mató al gato ¿No?

Ahí está.

Completamente.

Desnuda.

Parpadeas, casi estúpida.

Abres los labios, los latidos de tu corazón se terminan acelerando al máximo y te sientes mareada.

La observas bien.

Esa sonrisa no es como las usuales. Es pícara, sensual. Tiene una mano en su cintura, te muestra absolutamente todo su cuerpo desnudo, quizás buscando tu aprobación antes de que ese idiota fuera a cogérsela. Tienes una envidia enorme, pero aún te sientes feliz porque eres la primera que la ha visto en todo su esplendor.

Algo es algo. ¿Verdad?

Miras hacia abajo, sientes tu vientre pesado, los pockys ahora resultan cosas de niños. Estás más mojada que nunca en la vida y la sangre se agolpa en tus mejillas, a la vez que en el centro de tu intimidad. Tienes la necesidad urgente de saciar esa hambre que te ahoga, pero decides callarlo y le contestas.

"Eres una chica, tenemos lo mismo, Sayaka-chan XD"

"¿Crees que le gustaré?"

"Habría de estar ciego para que no le parezcas bonita."

"¿Sólo bonita?"

_A qué mierda juegas, pedazo de..._ Estás a punto de descontrolarte pero tratas de buscar tu centro. Ahora te reprendes por nunca haberte apuntado a esas clases de yoga que daban en el parque, gratuitas. En este momento, vendrían como anillo al dedo. No puedes pensar con mucha claridad cuando ya tu intimidad está hecha un desastre, sudas un poco y básicamente te mueres por acariciar tu cuerpo, olvidando esos mensajes y mandándola al carajo, tal como se lo merece por retozar así contigo.

Una vez más te recuerdas que ella no sabe nada de lo que sientes.

Que has fingido ser heterosexual todos estos años para no asustarla.

"Te ves muy guapa" Accediste, otra vez. Sabes que vas a arrepentirte.

Tarda en contestar.

Frunces el entrecejo, un poco curiosa, pero luego empieza a tipear la contestación. Borra. Vuelve a escribir. Otra vez lo cancela.

_¿Qué sucede?_

Finalmente te manda un mensaje y parpadeas con la mente en blanco. La sangre rehúye de tus mejillas y fundamentalmente comienzas a temblar.

"Quiero verte."

"¿Quieres venir a casa?"

"No. Quiero verte. Desnuda."

La notas más segura esta vez.

Tus labios están secos, los lames y no sabes qué contestar.

"Pero..."

"Vamos, me viste así. Ahora es tu turno. Somos chicas, nos gustan los chicos. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si fuera al revés, no me atrevería a tentarte con mi bello cuerpo así... ~ XD"

_A buena hora lo vienes a decir, idiota._ Te ríes entre dientes y decides hacerte de valor. Quitas tu ropa y tomas varias fotos, para demostrar que también tienes un costado sensual y muy sexy del que puedes jactarte. Tu cabello suelto se escurre entre tus pechos y en tus contornos, dando un aspecto más censurado pero muy truhanesco. Tus mejillas hierven, tienes la piel tan cálida, estás más que caliente; jamás en la vida te imaginaste esto. Estás a punto de mandarle una foto más subida de tono, pero...

_Una foto ha sido enviada._

Una, dos, tres.

Crees que has ganado la lotería o que este es tu día de suerte agridulce.

Las abres, ansiosa.

Ahí está tu musa secreta a quien le dedicas los mejores orgasmos.

Una foto más perfecta y hermosa que la otra. Tiene una mirada tan ardiente que piensas que está mirándote sólo a ti y no a Kamijou-kun. Suspiras, entre casi gemidos. La última foto hace que tu móvil casi se deslice por la sorpresa y el shock

Se está masturbando.

Para ti.

Esta vez no te frenas en absoluto.

Tus manos corren el mismo destino que la de la foto.

_Un video ha sido enviado._

Temblando, lo descargas.

Lo hace en vivo y en directo.

Sólo para ti.

Eres su único jodido público.

La oyes gemir.

Suspirar.

Se enfoca esas partes introspectivas, puedes ver lo infamemente húmeda que está cuando abre sus labios íntimos, para darte una buena vista de ello. Hace que pierdas la cabeza.

Pero lo que más te sorprende es que...

Susurra tu nombre.

Lo escuchas bajo, pero sabes que es Kyoko y no Kyosuke.

Te sientes explotar de felicidad. Crees que estás a punto de morir de un ataque cardíaco. Las mejillas se te ponen ardientes, tus manos ahora sí llegaron a los puntos sensibles de tu cuerpo y te grabas, susurrando su nombre, respondiéndole.

Te envía otro video.

Sayaka no controla los sollozos, ni tampoco que te está llamando. Está esencialmente poseída, mientras se toca para ti.

Y la escuchas gritar.

Tu cabeza da tantas vueltas que casi no puedes entender si esto es realidad o una puta mentira.

Sólo quieres disfrutar el momento, saborear con ella ese orgasmo sorpresivo.

Te muestra sus dedos húmedos y tragas pesado.

-Quiero ver cómo te masturbas y que gimas mi nombre. –Ordena.

Asientes como si estuviese mirándote y empiezas a hacerlo, grabándote. Le envías varios mensajes con imágenes y sonidos tuyos gimiendo el nombre de la persona por quien darías tu vida. Te descontrolas, exclamas de manera deliciosa ahora. Finalmente, la calma. La paz. Te relajas y caes rendida en el hueco de la cama que ha hecho tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece? –Le preguntas, enfocando tu rostro, mientras lames tus dedos, lascivamente.

Aún así, no puedes mentir. La vergüenza de lo que acabas de hacer, te ha sobrecogido.

Tarda en contestar, otra vez.

Tienes miedo de que todo esto fuese una broma, ya que se demora bastante.

_Audio._

-Perfecto. Tanto que me estoy masturbando otra vez.

Le sigues el juego, tu corazón desesperado bombea otra vez por más placer.

-Eres la peor, Sayaka... Dios mío.

Vuelves a hacerlo, una y otra vez.

Te llama.

Atiendes.

- _Hagámoslo juntas, Kyouko. Quiero terminar contigo._

_-De acuerdo._

Lo hacen.

Disfrutas de cada momento íntimo con quien es tu mejor amiga y con quien tienes esos pequeños roces, aprovechando su heterosexualidad, ahora realmente dudosa.

Son varios e innumerables, los orgasmos que tienen juntas, crees que esto es tan perfecto que nada podrá hacerte sentir horrenda; cuando te enteres al otro día que es probable que haya perdido la virginidad con ese imbécil.

_-Gracias... Ah... Por... ser... Oh, Dios... Mi amiga..._

No sabes qué contestar, pero te ríes cariñosamente en el teléfono.

La hija ejemplar del pastor teniendo sexo telefónico con su mejor amiga.

Qué bonito, ¿Eh?

_Oh, God..._

- _Un placer..._

La escuchas reír y notas una ternura en el tono de su voz. No es sólo sexo. Tratas de mentalizarte que en realidad te está entregando su primera vez.

Sin embargo, la despedida es inminente.

_-Debo arreglarme. ¿Sí? Te quiero mucho, Kyouko... Eres la mejor de este planeta. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..._

Te quedas mirando la pantalla de tu móvil y rápido llega otro mensaje.

"Estuvo genial ~." Tiene un emoticón de un corazón y tú te ilusionas como una estúpida. "Qué bueno que somos amigas, Kyoko-chan".

"Lo sé, siempre soy genial."

-Vaya amigas que somos... –Dices en voz alta, aún estupidizada por lo que ha sucedido.

No quieres que las lágrimas arruinen el momento.

No hoy.

Apagas el móvil, dándote vuelta boca abajo, suspirando. Tus dedos acarician los labios, cuya sonrisa es imborrable. Sientes que la modorra poco a poco te hace presa e intentas quedarte despierta, pero fueron demasiadas tensiones vividas en un día.

Al pasar la hora, escuchas sonar el timbre.

Te extrañas y perezosa, decides que pasarás de atender. Pero insiste. Insiste. Vuelve a insistir...

Refunfuñando, vas hacia la puerta y la abres, envuelta en una ropa fuera de la cama.

Observas incrédula los ojos azules que te enloquecieron hace un rato. Sonríen. Tienen un brillo muy particular.

Te das cuenta de esa expresión que sólo a ti te dedicó.

Lleva exclusivamente un sacón enorme y largo.

Lo desabrocha en un santiamén y ves la sensual ropa interior.

-¿De verdad te creíste que saldré con ese estúpido teniéndote? ¿Estás loca, idiota?

Tratas de no llorar, de no parecer una ridícula ante ella, pero las lágrimas te traicionan.

Esto debe ser un sueño.

Sí.

No mereces ser feliz, después de todo lo que hiciste en el pasado.

Después de provocar la muerte de tu familia.

De tus pecados.

Notas unos brazos cálidos rodeándote el cuello y unos labios apoyándose descaradamente sobre los tuyos.

Sí.

Es real.

Y mereces ser feliz. Por primera vez en la vida.

Te lo has ganado, Kyoko.

Con una sonrisa cierras la puerta, apresurada por adentrarla en la casa.

Este sábado a la noche, sí tendrán una cita.

Pero una que arregle los años perdidos de la adolescencia.

Una noche perfecta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic que vuelvo a publicar y el primero en esta página.   
> ¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
